Confessions of a Teen Hero
by Darklover27
Summary: What happens when Slade, Blackfire, and Trigon join forces? What happens when Robin ends up with two girls pregnant? There are changes coming to the Titan Tower and their not good!
1. It's The Beginnging Of The End Isn't

Confessions of a Teen Hero

Raven peered at the water below the tower quietly meditating.  
It was weird because it was just too quite.

With Beast Boy's constant craziness and Cyborg's loud video games it was suppose to be this quite or was it?

This Raven didn't know for sure. But what she did know is that this was the best spot to meditate.

It was peaceful and beautiful, even if it wasn't in Robin's obscure eyes. His opinon didn't matter at the moment.

All that matter was that Raven could finally straighten things out in her head.

She felt as if her mind was trapping and keeping things from her. She was trying her best to unblock the information.

But her friends knew something was up. No matter how much she tried to hide it showed.

It showed on her face when Robin brought up Trigon after the last battle.

He had been on her mind.

Or maybe it was in her mind.

Everything was confusing and blurry.

Raven shook the thoughts away and focus on nirvana, zen, whatever she was looking for. But those things escaped her.

Unfortunately.


	2. What's With Raven

Raven made her way back into the tower, walking out into the hallway. A pang of nausea ran through ran to the bathroom, almost not making it in time. She locked the door and threw up. What brought that on? She felt fine just minutes ago. After that she rinsed her face off when suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.

"What?" Raven shouted like she was mad at the world.

"Raven I got to pee" The voice stunned her. It was Robin. Best guess was his date with Starfire was over.

"Isn't their another bathroom in this tower?" asked Raven pissed.

"Yea but I got to pee now!" Robin cried.

"This only happens to me," Raven thought.

She sighed thoughtfully. She opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pain relievers just incase. Shoving them in her pocket she slowly unlocked and opened the door. Standing right in front of her was a dancing Robin just a bout to pee himself.

"Nice dance" Raven laughed walking past him and going in to her own room.

"After you're done whatever there is a team meeting" Robin yelled before running into the bathroom.

Of course she wouldn't have anytime to herself. It seems like her peaceful night would come to an end.


	3. Powerless

Raven sat on her bed head tucked between her legs, trying to find away to end the waves of nausea hitting her.

She felt like the were drowning her. Room spinning like a disco ball, she grabbed the pain relievers and popped the cap off.

Planning on only taking two she dumped them into her hand. Her fingers snapped closed.

"What the hell?" she whispered trying to will her hand open.

But her whole arm ignored her. Her clenched hand rose to her mouth against her will. Raven held try to turn her head, but she was losing all control. She grimaced as her lips opened and the pills fell into her mouth. Unable to stop whatever was happening the pills slide dryly down her throat. Raven bit her lip to keep from screaming.

What in the hell was happening to her?

She just swallowed half that bottle of pills.

"Please, stop." she pleaded to the empty air.

Whatever caused her to swallow those pill, she was sure it was causing her to feel so sick.

"Raven! We're getting ready to start the meeting!" Beast Boy screamed.

The silver doorknob twisted. Suddenly Raven's lips locked closed.

"Raven come on."

Raven held back her tears.

"Raven? I know you're in there! Open the door!"

Just as Beast Boy finished his sentence Raven's back slammed against the wall.

She could feel the foreign dark energy around her. Thumping of feet traveled up and down the hallway.

"Raven answer me!" Robin sounded angry as he banged on the door.

"Friend please come to answer the door. We are afraid of you." Starfire and her terrible English poured through the door.

Soft mutters were made and a foot kicked the door down.

"Raven!" Robin ran to her side.

She was as pale as ice.

"What is wrong with her, why isn't friend speaking to us?" Starfire asked.

Raven's hand involuntarily shot up to her face, covering both her mouth and nose. Beast Boy tried prying her hands away, but not even he could move her hands.

The loss of air made her head spin as her vision began to get spotty.

"Raven uncover your face your smothering yourself." Robin ordered.

"I can't." Raven mumbled terrified. The lights slipped from her.


	4. Depends On How You Look At It

Robin sat beside the bed Raven lay in.

"What are we doing to do for our friend, Robin? She is very ill." Starfire announced.

"I know. I wish I had some clue about why." he sated puzzled.

Cyborg walked into the room.

"She still hasn't woken up?"

Robin shook his head worried. Raven's body shuffled, and Robin felt his worry slip away.

"What happened?" Raven asked sitting up holding her throbbing head.

"You were trapped I guess."

The thoughts flooded back to her. She nodded.

"Raven are you okay?" Beast Boy said running into the room.

"Yes. I feel better."

She didn't know how honest that statement was but she still released it as Beast Boy ran over to her and hugged her. Raven shrugged out of the hug.

"Thanks BB." she whispered.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood to her feet.

"I'm going to go to my room." she announced.

"Beast Boy can you watch over Raven while she sleeps?" Robin asked.

"That not necessary." Raven said.

"Of course. Do want me to be a dog or a cat?" Beast Boy smiled.

Raven stared at him emotionless.

"How about neither." she said monotone, walking out the door.

"Should I…?" Beast Boy said.

"No. I don't think that would be the best idea." Robin said.

Raven walked slowly to her room letting her hands move down the wall with her. Whatever attacked her self control left her sleep and tired. But that pang of nausea hadn't left and she doubted she would get any sleep at all. She curled up in her bed, making sure she had a trash can near her bed. She heard feet slowly past her room. A hand turned her doorknob and in the darkness she could see a figure.

"Night Raven." Beast Boy's soft voice reached her ears.

Thankful for the soft words biding comforting words, she actually answered.

"Goodnight Beast Boy."

* * *

Starfire watched as Cyborg straightened up the room.

Robin had left a while ago tried from all the drama of the day.

"Friend. You know medical. May I ask you a favor?" She asked.

"Of course Starfire!" Cyborg smiled.

"I fear it is very girl like and might cause you many embarrassments." Starfire said softly.

"Okay. I'll treat you like a patient."

No one outside of the room would ever know what they did in the room, as Starfire explained her situation to Cyborg.

"So what does this mean friend?" Star asked.

"Well it means that there are a lot more changes to come to us Titans." Cyborg said.

"Bad changes?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Depends on how you look at it. But I think it's good." Cyborg smiled.

Starfire smiled brightly.

Hopefully Robin would think the same.


	5. The New Apprentice

Raven sat quietly on the couch watching wasteful television. A mug of hot tea in hand she paid close attention to the History channel with gibber gabber of Nostradamus and his predictions. Though her stomach still churned a bit the worst of her nausea was over. Which was nice because everyone was very worried about that.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy sat down beside her.

To his surprise she smiled.

"Hey. What's up BB?" He stared at her confusion all over his face.

"Okay you have to be sick." he said.

Raven was pretty happy. And this was also very unlike her.

"I've just been meditating a lot." she answered flicking the TV off.

"Want to go out for frozen yogurt?" she asked.

"Sure."

Just as they were about to leave they were about to leave, and just as Beast Boy worked up the nerve to grab Raven's hand, Robin busted through the door.

"Come on you guys. There's a disturbance down town." He shouted.

Raven busted into a sprint. Beast Boy sighed and ran after them.

"What disturbance is it?" Starfire asked grabbing Robin's arm and pulling him away from the car.

"Not now Starfire we've got to go." he sighed irritated.

"I am not feeling as they say up to par. I think you will have to count me out as they say it."

Robin's face softened.

"It's okay Star. You stay here and get better." He clenched her hand.

Raven turned away from there embrace giving the couple privacy.

"We'll have to do this without Star this time you guys. Think we can handle it?" Robin asked as he jumped in the passenger seat.

"Of course we're the Titans!" Beast Boy said big smile plastered on his face.

They drove off to the scene. Blackfire stood in the center of a department store throwing bolts at screaming customers.

"Why don't you have my size!?" she cried out angry throwing bolts.

"Really? And I thought I was a megabitch." Raven muttered under her breath.

"Why I didn't hear you coming Titans." She smiled turning around.

"I've especially missed seeing you Robin. But where's my sister?" she asked.

"That's none of your business." Robin said letting his feelings for Starfire easily flow.

Before he had time to grab his bo staff, Blackfire was already shooting bolts at him. Raven made a shield in front of him, deflecting Blackfire's bolts easily, only for the shield to fall and throw Raven back a couple of feet.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled.

This lose of self control was really starting to piss her off. The dark energy flowed through her easily coming to her finger tips. She levitated to her feet as Beast Boy morphed into a wolf and went after Blackfire's ankles.

"Hey Fakefire. Eat this!" Raven smiled at her witty comeback as she used her energy to grab nearby shelves only for them to tumble back to the ground.

Pain radiated through her body searing her on the inside. She lost control of her power only for a minute allow her to fall to the ground and the windows to blow out of the store.

"Raven control yourself!" Robin screamed obviously distracted by Blackfire's rapid fire.

Raven's body writhed on the floor. She bit her lip until it was a bloody stump of what it was, afraid to release her agony into the air for the havoc it could reek.

"Why don't you pick yourself up off the floor, Goth girl, Better yet let me." Blackfire snickered.

That caught Robin's attention, causing him to turn in Raven's direction. Blackfire seemingly lifted Raven's body off the floor and threw her into the wall with the flick of her wrist.

"Can't use you black energy on me can you? Freak." Blackfire snarled as Raven's body was repeated slammed into the ground.

"Fight back Raven! Fight back." Cyborg cried.

But her lips were locked.

"Open your filthy mouth! Speak to me you worthless excuse for a portal!" Blackfire boomed.

A horrid scream left Raven's lips, the cement of the store crumbling. Beast Boy, still in wolf form, jumped up and clenched Blackfire's arm in between his steel teeth. Stealing Blackfire's attention, Raven fell to the ground.

"Titans! Retreat!" Robin yelled.

Scooping Raven in his arms Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran away from the scene.

"What happened out there?" Beast Boy asked as they sped back to the tower.

Raven's chest heaved her eyes closed.

"I wish I knew." Cyborg sighed, agitated.

"What has happened to my friend?" Starfire cried seeing Raven's battered body.

"Your sister." Robin hissed under his breath.

Cyborg began the tidiest task of fixing her up.

"I am sorry friend. I wish I could have been there to help. But it seems that fate has decided to deem me unusable to the Titans." Starfire said softly.

"What are you talking about Star? Of course your really important to the Titans." Robin said taking her hands.

"I am glad to know this. I have some special new for you Robin."

"Did you make pudding?"

Starfire frowned.

"No. But am able to if you want."

Robin laughed.

"Just wondering Starfire. I'm okay with no pudding."

"The special news is that I will be with child!"

Robin deciphered her words.

"Do you mean you are with child?… You're pregnant? I'm gonna be a dad!" Robin screamed.

He was beyond thrilled. He vowed the day his parents died that he would use everything his father taught him to be the very best dad. Now he would actually get the chance to use them.

"Yes friend. This is glorious, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Very. Very glorious." Robin said holding her close.

* * *

Blackfire stood in front of the dark throne, smile all over her evil face.

"So it's working?"

A deep dark voice came out of the darkness.

"Yes. I loved every bit of throwing her stupid body around."

"Well. The boss is also happy. The more we control her every more, the more powerful he becomes. And of course we need to keep the boss happy. Very well. You can continue to toy with the girl as well as all the Titans. The more the merrier. Just make sure that you keep them under your finger. One slip up and it's both me and you that face the wrath. You may go."

Blackfire bowed.

"Thank you Slade. I will serve you well."

Slade's cackle echoed throughout the cave.

"Of course you will, apprentice."


	6. The Familiar Unfamiliar

Raven rolled over on her side, whole body aching.

"You took quite a beating Raven." Robin stated.

"Really?" Raven said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's best that you stay out the next fights until you get something under control."

Raven quickly turned back to face him, ignoring the pain.

"So you're telling me that I can't fight. That I'm useless."

"You won't be the only one here Rae. Starfire is staying out of the fights for a while as well."

"What are we becoming? Sexist?" Raven spat.

"No. She decided that it would be better not to put herself in harm in her condition."

She glanced at Robin quizzically.

"And what condition is that?"

"She wants to tell everyone at once." Robin stated.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt Raven. That was scary watching Blackfire toss you around like a rag doll. And you couldn't even fight back." Robin whispered.

"It was like I was paralyzed. All I could do was breath and blink." Raven said with a shudder her lifeless voice picking up the feelings her face hid.

"That's why I don't want you to go back out there. I felt that energy Blackfire was using. It felt oddly familiar. And until I figure out what and where it was coming from I don't want you out there."

"Who's going to take my place?" Raven asked.

Robin smiled.

"Funny you ask that. Speedy's taking your place."

Raven sighed. Her on again off again boyfriend was coming to take her place.

"Hope you don't mind sharing you living quarters with him." Robin said.

"Oh of course not. He's not only a jerk but an asshole." Raven murmured.

"He'll love staying with you. I'm sure." Robin chuckled.

"And Starfire? Who's covering for her?"

"Bumblebee."

"Cyborg must be thrilled."

Robin smiled walking to the doorway.

"You get some rest okay? We think you need it." Robin whispered about to leave.

"Can you get my mirror. I think I need to take a peek into my head for a bit." Raven asked.

"Sure."

He came back soon with her mirror in hand.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." She whispered before slipping into a trance.

* * *

She ended up in the crevice of her mind, instantly running into Timid.

"What's happening to us Raven. I'm so worried. You can't control your powers." Timid said.

"I know. It's getting to me too." Raven said.

"It's really scary. How Blackfire controlled you. I don't understand. I'm so confused."

"Did you try to find Wisdom?" Raven asked.

"No I was to afraid to venture out there. Everything has been crazy without you."

Raven glanced at Timid.

"What do you mean with out me. I've been right here."

"No." Timid said wide eyed.

"You were gone."

"Where's Wisdom? We need to talk." Raven said determined.

"I saw her walking around with a couple of books. But that was a while ago. I haven't seen her." Timid said. "

Okay. I'm going to go find her." Raven said taking off.

"Wait come back I'm scared!"

Raven ran across her mind.

"Wisdom! Wisdom!" She screamed.

"Wisdom no where around here!" A voice came out of no where.

"Who was that?"

"Hate. You might not know me. I'm kinda new here."

Her robe was black.

"Well… Nice to meet you? Have you seen Wisdom around?"

"No. I hate her any way."

Raven huffed.

"That's not surprising. You should hang out with Love." Raven said.

"No thanks. I hate hanging out with people."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay whatever."

"Hey," Hate called. "You should leave. It's not really safe here. It's cool that you came back though."

Raven nodded confused before coming back too.

* * *

Raven sat up and scratched her head confused.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy ran into the room.

"Hey BB." She said softly.

Beast Boy stood awkwardly in the door way, his hands behind his back.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said.

Raven smiled.

She actually **_smiled_**.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Apparently something's wrong. I just went into my mind. They said I had be missing for a while. And now I have a new emotion too."

Beast Boy ran over to Raven eagerly.

"Can I met her?"

Raven glanced at him.

"She won't like you. I don't think she likes me."

"Who is she?"

"Hate." Raven said.

It was quiet.

"That's scary Rae." Beast Boy said.

"It is." She said, the words wispy.

"I'm here for you Rae you know that."

She sighed, she wished that somehow she could take and own those words. But they were laden with innuendos.

"Beast Boy. I know there use to be something between us. But right now I need a friend. Anything more would just add to the chaos. What happened between us on the roof. It was special I'll admit that. Any other time and this would work."

A huge wave of nausea hit her. She clutched her stomach. Beast Boy's words came out of his mouth with no sound. All she could hear was a sonic ringing. A low rumble escaped Raven's throat causing the tower to shake violently.

The rest of the Titans ran to the room to see what was happening. Raven's friends flooded around her trying to ease her pain. The searing stomach ease away but the ringing didn't stop. Raven's eyes open up to see someone very, very familiar. The only thing was the two had never met.


	7. The Father's Dæmon

Robin grabbed his bo staff prepared to fight.

"I bring nothing but peace and understanding Richard." The girl said.

But this was no regular person.

This girl looked exactly like Raven.

"Who the hell are you!" Robin screamed.

"Alouette Roth." She bowed her head.

Her long flowing hair fell over her shoulder. She looked exactly like Raven with few differences. Her hair was white with dark purple and black streaks flowing naturally through out it. Her eyes were the same as Raven's except the were lighter purple. She dress the same, the bodice was black and her robe was white.

"She looks like a doppelgänger." Robin whispered mesmerized.

He had to admit, she was gorgeous.

"Where did you come from?" he demanded grabbing his wits.

"Azarath." Alouette said.

"You come from my home? It is still intact?" Raven asked.

It was a mix of awe and scare. A small whirlwind whipped through the room.

"Of course. You saved our planet and I am forever eternally grateful. I am the daughter of Arella and Trigon."

As she spoke a clap of thunder hit close to the tower. Raven jumped to her feet.

"Those are my parents!" Lighting struck even closer.

"Raven." Beast Boy's hand touched Raven's shoulder.

"We came from the same womb sister." Alouette bowed her head.

"What the hell makes you so special?"

Sensing Raven's discomfort Alouette began to explain.

"It is not what it seems," Alouette rushed.

Raven's shoulder's began to heave. Lighting clapped several times in a row.

"Calm down Raven! Control you power!" Robin ordered.

Raven felt the control slipping from her. She rummaged her mind for the words to help but came up empty handed.

"We are sisters. Mother saved me."

"**NO**!"

The dark energy shot from her mouth time halting. Raven felt the stretching of the fabric of time.

"Raven calm down." The words were whispered in her ear.

Alouette was the only one not affected by the freezing of time. Sighing Alouette clapped her hands and brought time back into motion.

"It is not how it seems. Mother tried to save both of us from Trigon's evil. She sent me to live with the monks. Just as she was about to send you to come with me Trigon caught her. He marked you before mother could do a thing to stop it. She tried." Alouette whispered.

"Azarath Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven muttered bringing the storm she created outside to a stunning halt.

Beast Boy brought his arm around Raven's waist and held her close, afraid she would maul Alouette's face off.

"So let me get this straight," Cyborg said. "You two are twins?"

"Yes Stone. You are correct. I am the physical embodiment of Light and Raven is the physical embodiment of Dark."

Raven fought against Beast Boy's grip. Through seething teeth she snapped.

"How come I got the short end of the stick?! How come this happened to me?! Why not you suffer with me?"

Slowly glowing eyes appeared on her forehead.

"Raven you must control Hate and Rage. They are bonding together into Trigon's evil in your mind. I know it is unfair. But I had no control over who I was born as." Alouette said philosophically.

"Stop with the Aristotle bullshit. I'm not a fucking child you can pacify."

All four of Raven's eyes began to glow.

"If it must come to a fight, I must in form you I will win. I can bend the passage of you mind and use guerilla warfare assaults in you psyche." Alouette said calmly.

"You are a psychopathic liar!" Raven screamed.

"You need to get the hell out of here!" Beast Boy screamed.

The dark energy came to the palm of her hand. Alouette's hand glowed white. Robin intervened. He stood brave in front of Raven.

"Raven you need to calm down. At this rate you are going to destroy all of Jump City."

Her voice was sharp and demonic, as the dark energy made her whole body shake.

"I do not care!"

Beast Boy's muscle's flexed as Raven fought harder.

"No. I don't believe that. I believe you want peace Raven. Don't let your father speak through you."

"That is all I am. I am my father's child! **I am the dæmon**!"

Her words floated into the air as black as the energy flowing through her veins.

"I don't believe you!" Robin screamed, veins popping under his skin.

"Raven, baby calm down. You gotta do that for me. Calm down baby." Beast Boy whispered in her ear, arms locked tight around her torso.

"Friend. You need to leave the room. Raven has never been as angry as this before. We must remove you from safety." Starfire said to Alouette taking her arm.

"If you fight anyone, fight me. Get angry at me!" Robin screamed.

"I will kill you!" Raven screamed.

"Take your best shot." Robin said shortly.

Starfire carried Alouette away from the scene.

"Do it Raven! Better yet don't fight Robin. Fight Richard." Robin pulled his mask off, bright blue eyes angry.

"Do not make me hurt you!" Raven spat, the dæmon in her voice obviously weak.

"Don't give me that bullshit about you parents with out backing it up. Fight me!" Dick screamed.

Raven growled at him and snapped.

"Let her go Beast Boy. And leave!" Dick ordered.

Beast Boy's arms unclamped her and he ran through the door. Dick pushed Raven.

"Fight me!" He pushed her again.

Her hand swiped at him, her moves restrained.

"Raven. Fight through this!" he screamed anguished.

The energy in her palm flickered like a light bulb and went out. Her dæmon eyes began to close. Dick wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Fight. Fight this. You made it through the end of the world you can make it through this." he whispered huskily.

He fought to keep her eyes locked with his. Raven's body rejected the dark energy, her mouth letting out a soft moan. Her forehead rested on his. She tried to catch her breath, her lips trembling. A small smile on his hard face, Dick kissed Raven passionately before catching himself. Her body gave into his stronger one, falling easily into the kiss. Robin pulled away, putting his mask on.

"Welcome back Rachel." he said heavily before leaving her alone on heavy legs.


	8. Out Of Control

"The anger you inflict upon friend Raven is quite scary." Starfire said sitting beside Alouette.

"But I see you as no threat upon me or my psyche. We shall be great friends!"

Starfire clapped, giddy at the chance to make new friends.

"Yes. I fear that we will see more and more of each other. Things with sister are worse than I ever imagined." Alouette said gravely.

Robin walked out and sat beside Starfire. He sighed throwing his head back.

"Is our friend okay?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg glanced out the window.

"The weather is calm so I think so."

"I've never seen Rae so angry." Beast Boy sighed.

He was really worried about her.

"Hopefully she's sleeping now." Robin said.

"She seems so out of control." Cyborg said.

"It is father I fear." Alouette said standing to her feet.

The Titans watched her, waiting for more.

"He is still here. In Jump City. And he lives in Raven."

"Like in her mind? She told me she took a trip in to her mind and found out that a new emotion. Hate."

"Yes Beast Boy," Alouette confirmed.

"But it is also in her. I believe it has taken a physical form in her."

"Like what? I am confused my friend." Starfire asked.

"I believe my father's evil has impregnated Raven." Robin sat up, shocked.

"Like a baby, impregnate?" he asked.

"Yes. It's not his child but a child of his evil. He most likely picked a father here on earth, a guy who is close to her."

"Speedy." Robin whispered.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Alouette asked.

"They were a couple. As my friends would say, they are on a emotional coaster of rollers." Starfire said.

"She means they were on an emotional roller coaster." Beast Boy added.

"Well that is most likely the victim of this circumstance." Alouette sighed.

"Should we tell her?" Cyborg asked.

"Not right now. She's weak. You cause quite a splash Alouette." Robin sighed.

"I did not mean to. I knew the information I would be releasing could seem unbelievable." she sighed.

"You look exactly like her. You know except for the hair." Robin said.

"My hair shows my different upbringing. Long hair is of great value on Azarath." Alouette smiled.

Cyborg's arm lit up.

"The Titans are here." he announced.

He went to get the door.

"Should I leave?" Alouette asked.

"No. The Titans need to know what is happening." Robin said.

He stood to his feet and fixed his mask.

Starfire looked up at the strong man in front of her.

"Speedy!" he said with a smile, embracing the fellow Titan in a manly hug.

"Robin. Nice to see you again. Where will I be rooming?" Speedy said cocky.

"Well seeing as we've had some information brought to us, we will be placing you in a guest room. I know you wanted to room with Raven but things come up and things change." Speedy's face showed worried.

"Is she okay? Can I check on her?" Alouette stood up.

"Whoa! What the hell did you do to your hair Raven? I, I like it. It's kinda hot." He said with a smirk.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Speedy this is Alouette, Raven's twin sister." Robin said.

"The pleasure is mine." Speedy said.

Beast Boy made a gagging noise from behind the couch.

"Raven is quite sick. I'm glad you came to help us out." Speedy nodded.

"Can I go see Raven?" he asked.

"Do not get her mad. She has had enough excitement for today." Robin warned.

Speedy nodded and ventured out to find Raven.

"He pisses me off." Beast Boy steamed.

"You have to fight villains with him. Try to push your feelings aside for the team Beast Boy." Robin said putting his arm on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy shrugged Robin away and stalked off. Sighing Robin was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

* * *

Cyborg walked Bumblebee around showing her where she would live.

"I have to admit I wasn't sure I wanted to stay here." Bumblebee whispered.

Her hand slipped into his. Cyborg smiled a bit.

"I'm glad you did." Cyborg said.

* * *

Speedy walked into the room Raven sat on the edge of the cot, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Hey babe." Speedy said coolly.

Her head slowly rose, the light catching the streaks of the silent tears. Speedy walked to her side and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Those red eyes glowing softly before fading away. Speedy didn't flinch away, much to Raven's amazement.

"I am not afraid of you." he said.

"Do you remember when I was taken over and we fought? Remember how much stronger you were than me?" He asked.

Raven was silent.

"You could have killed me easily. But you didn't because you knew who I was. I'm not afraid of you." he said again.

"You're not afraid of me. I'm afraid of me." she whispered.

"You have the most self control out of any girl I know. Remember we didn't sleep together until the second month. And even then you were still unsure. Remember?" he smiled.

Raven was silent, but nodded.

"I've never seen you so scare. You eyes were so soft and you spoke in whispers. You hands were trembling so bad. I've never seen you so timid and scared before. That's when I knew you were the one for me. I knew that I didn't want to lose you. I'd never leave your side. No matter what. Even now. When you're so unsure of yourself. I'll always be here for you." Speedy whispered in her ear.

Raven curled in his lap and laid her head in the crock of his neck. She caught his skin between his lips, evoking a sharp breath from Speedy. She pulled his mask off, revealing familiar green eyes. His hand caressed her bare thigh. Speedy scooped her up in his arms and carried her off to her room. He knew the path so well.

* * *

**If you have any question just send me a message. I know that sometimes what I write can be a little confusing. Also Alouette is french for Lark. I wanted to keep it in the bird family. I'm almost postive about that. If I'm wrong just tell me. =]**


	9. Alouette's Story

Seeing as Robin had one unexpected guest, Beast Boy decided to hang out with Alouette while Robin and Starfire tried to figure where she was going to sleep.

"So tell me more about you." Beast Boy said playing video games while Alouette watched.

"I was raised by monks. I never really knew my mother. I didn't know who my father was until about a month ago. That's when I came to Earth to find Raven. The monks have been rejoicing about the end of Trigon for a while. That was until things back on Azarath started to go sour.

"People causing evil appeared on Azarath claimed to be minions of his. The monks obviously took note of this and they place me in a special place to live in the temple. I knew then that I was strangely connected to Trigon. I began asking questions. When I finally got answers, I knew I had to come to Earth and met the person who defeated Trigon the last time."

Alouette pulled an amulet from under the collar of her shirt. The bright green stone sparkled in the light.

"The monks of Azar knew that my safety was in question. But I knew I must fight to save my planet from complete annihilation. We have just begun restructuring our planets. And quite frankly I will be damned if I don't do something." Alouette said sternly.

Beast Boy looked at her and saw Raven.

He shuddered. His head was confused.

"What's bothering you BB?" She asked.

How odd, she already picked up his nickname.

"I'm just confused about stuff." He said.

He chalked up his feelings and put them away. He really didn't need to have more confused feelings.

"I wish I had met you a long time ago." Beast Boy said.

And he meant it.

He wished he met her before he met Raven. He wished he met her before he met Terra. He wished that a lot of things were different.

But he couldn't go back and change those things.

"I wish I met you too Beast Boy. You intrigue me so." Alouette said smiling lightly.

She stood to her feet in front of the green boy and ran her fingers through his hair.

Awe struck, all Beast Boy could do was stare at her gorgeous face.

"I hope to learn more about you from this experience." she said, her fingers stroking his check.

"Alouette. We've found you a room. I hope you don't mind rooming with your sister." Robin said, interrupting Alouette and Beast Boy.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt you two. Anyway, I hope you don't mind. Starfire and I think it would be best if you two had more time to learn about each other."

Starfire nodded to emphasize. Robin's arm lay lose around her waist.

"I'll show you to her room." Beast Boy said.

"Make sure you knock. I saw Speedy carrying Raven in there." Cyborg said appearing with Bumblebee, hand in hand.

Alouette looked around at all the couples.

"You're more than welcome to stay in my room tonight." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Thank you." she said bowing.

Beast Boy took her hand and lead her to his room.

Starfire looked at Robin confused.

"I feel as if I am missing an important peace of information, friend." she said out loud.

"You aren't the only one." Bee mumbled.


	10. We Are Sisters

Rachel's hands rest on Roy's naked chest, wrapped in grey and purple sheets. Her hair was a mess, but neither cared. Roy stared into Rachel's soft eyes with sleepiness.

"I'm glad you came." Rachel said her voice barely above a whisper.

Roy stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I'm glad I came too." Rachel smiled the tiniest of smiles, warmth lightly coloring her cheeks.

A knock interrupted the soft eyes the couple were giving each other. Rolling her eyes Rachel wrapped the sheet around her and waddled to the door, train of grey and purple following her. Roy shrugged and turned onto his back. Swiping a hand through her hair, she creaked the door open just a bit.

"Raven." Robin said, authority in his voice.

Stopping her eyes from rolling, she sighed.

"Yes Robin?" she asked.

"I just wanted to inform you that you sister is rooming with you. Have your room set up tomorrow. She's sleeping in Beast Boy's room tonight."

Rachel nodded.

"And thank you for the lovely warm weather tonight." Robin added with a whisper and a wink.

That blush returned to her cheeks with vengeance.

Slowly shutting the door, Rachel turned to Roy, standing in front of the bed.

"Want to hit the shower?" she asked with a smirk.

* * *

Outside the night air swirled with the sweet scent of cinnamon and newspice. The smell reached the ultra sensitive nose of Beast Boy, who was sitting on the edge of the roof with Alouette.

Completely different from Raven, who liked to be secluded when meditating, Alouette liked to have company, often engaging in conversation. Beast Boy was beginning to notice that this girl was the utter opposite of Raven.

Alouette let her emotions run fluidly, and unlike Raven, did not effect the weather as crazily.

When she laughed the stars would shine a bit brighter, twinkling wildly.

"Do you have a mirror like Raven does?" Beast Boy asked, watching the girl levitate with ease.

"Yes. But after realizing my strengths when it comes to warping the passage to my mind or minds in general I stopped using it. If I really wanted to I could take a stroll through you mind right now. I am not effected by it at all." Alouette smiled.

"That's kinda creepy, Ali. Do you mind if I call you that?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. Nicknames mean that you have become comfortable with my presence. I am flattered." Beast Boy smiled.

* * *

Raven slipped into casual clothes, a dark purple cami and high waisted ruffled black skirt. She slipped into old low topped converse and sneaked out of her room, trying not to wake Speedy. She sat at the island in the kitchen eating fruit loops with soymilk. Robin waltzed in the kitchen towel around his waist. Obviously he didn't see Raven. She stayed quiet trying to understand this stranger in front of her. He looked so different than the leader of the Teen Titans.

Maybe this side of him was Richard.

She sighed ever so softly, letting the spoon slip from her hands and clink against the pretty white bowl. Robin jumped and turned around.

"Oh hey Raven." he smiled.

His well defined eight pack still had water dripping off of it.

"Hey. You're up early." Raven said spinning in her chair.

"I always get up this early." he said as Raven's hand hit the bowl off the counter.

Robin's hand lashed out and caught the bowl just before it smashed into a million pieces.

"I have to keep my moves sharp." Boy Wonder smiled, big and dazzling.

"You should stop smiling so I don't go blind." her voice had no emotion.

He shrugged and turned back around. Raven couldn't keep her eyes off of him. What was wrong with her today? She shook her head and got up to put her bowl in the sink. Her fingers brushed Robin's strong arm, but she played it off like it never happened. She quickly stalked off before he had time to see the blush on her face. Alouette walked out into the kitchen just after Raven stalked off.

"Forgive me for intruding, but do you have any orange juice?" she asked.

Robin's eye caught the skin that her white romper left exposed before looking at her face.

"Yeah there's some in the fridge." he said smiling.

"Have you seen my sister? I wanted to try to talk to her today. Hopefully things have calmed down a bit." Ali asked.

"I actually don't know where she ran off too. But she was in a rush." Robin said.

He thought for a second.

"She's probably going to the library."

"Thank you very much." Ali said curtseying before scampering off.

"Rachel!" Alouette screamed catching up with Raven, surprisingly.

Rachel turned and sighed.

"Not her again." Rachel thought.

"What the hell is she wearing?" she whispered to herself.

Rachel stomped over to Ali.

"You should really put a shirt on." Rachel snapped.

"I thought I was well dressed. I went shopping before coming to see you. Richard seemed to like my outfit." Ali shrugged.

"Because Dick likes anything with boobs. As does Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Speedy." Rachel snapped.

Ali smiled and shrugged.

"I find Beast Boy a very formable man."

Rachel huffed before walking.

"I would barely call him a man. He's only fifteen."

Ali caught up with her again.

"I can sense that he still has feeling for you though you should not dismiss him." Ali pointed out.

"I've traveled down that road. It was nice, but I still count it as one of my mistakes."

Ali looked very confused.

"I do not understand."

"We got too close too fast." Rachel sighed.

"Did you two have sexual intercourse?" Ali asked out loud.

Rachel laughed at her choice of words.

"I guess you can kinda call it that. But it was mistake."

Ali's eyebrows rose.

"Well that explains his attraction to you."

Rachel looked at Ali.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No. I am not. I have only had intercourse. It is a very celebrated event. The monks picked out a celebrate warrior to take my virginity away."

"Wow and I only lost mine to Bushido."

Ali looked confused. Rachel sighed. Her sister was always confused, she could tell.

"We met him when the Brotherhood capture him and many other Titans, including Robin. He was sweet and I was smitten. This rest is sex history." Rachel sighed.

"Well Bushido means way of the warrior so in a way you did lose yours to a warrior."

Ali explained. Rachel shrugged.

"I guess."

"So where are we going?" Ali asked.

"The library. I like to read a lot so I spend a lot of time there."

"That is very great. I also enjoy reading a lot."

Rachel turned to Alouette.

"Seems we have more in common then I thought."


	11. Prophecy Unwritten

Beast Boy turned around in his bed and groaned.

The light peaked through his camouflage curtains, which were drawn back. He sat up and scratched his head before sleepily looking around. He yawned and sat for a minute before realizing that something was missing.

Hurriedly he slipped pants and jetted out of the room.

"Where's Ali?" he asked interrupting Robin and Starfire who were snuggling on the couch.

"She and Raven went to the library. Sister bonding time I think." Robin said over his shoulder.

Beast Boy grumpily stalked back to his room.

"Hey Beast Buddy!" Beast Boy turned to see Speedy walking out of Raven's room shirtless.

"It's Beast Boy." he mumbled under his breath.

"Beast Boy, Beast Monkey. Beast Whatever. How's your day Buddy? Get any twin action?" Speedy asked elbowing Beast Boy.

"No. Because I don't go around screwing people just because." Beast Boy sighed turning away and walking into his room.

Beast Boy tried to forget what Speedy had just said to him as he took a shower and got dressed but he couldn't shake it out of his mind.

He did still like Raven but he also was beginning to like Alouette. Not just because she was Raven's exact twin but because she was nice and sweet and caring.

Raven was the exact opposite. She was caustic and emotionless at time and detached at other times. But something about her made Beast Boy interested.

How could he like to people who were polar opposites?

Beast Boy was beginning to question his heart.

* * *

Rachel and Ali walked out of the library toting tons of books.

With Rachel it was mainly history books, but for Ali it was science fiction and fantasy.

"I don't see why you read that crap."

"The science fiction of this planet is very interesting." Ali skipped.

The girl skipped a head of her very easily, the darker of the twin stalked behind her. Ali stopped mid skip.

"Do you feel well?" Rachel glanced around.

"Yes. Can you read the illness in my mind?" Rachel easily pushed of all thoughts of illness and replaced it with something else.

In all actuality she didn't feel well but she didn't feel bad. She just felt off a bit. The two crossed the street one skipping the other stalking.

Polar opposites of each other.

They made it back to the tower in little to no time.

"Oh good." Bumblebee said.

"Robin announced that they're having a meeting in," she looked at a clock. "Three minutes. Perfect timing."

The three girls walked into the living space of the tower, chatting about nothing.

All residents of the tower crowed in front of the obscenely large TV Beast Boy was insulting, his love affair with video games violent.

A couple stood in front of this TV. The guy's arm draped around his girlfriends waist, the girls face bright.

Raven sat silently as Speedy tried to wrap his arms around her.

"Thanks for coming you guys." Robin said smiling.

A slight blush appeared on Starfire's face.

"Wonder what this is about," Raven thought.

"We have the most glorious of news!" Starfire said clasping her hands.

All eyebrows rose.

"Don't tell me. She finally made those group uniforms." Raven mumbled.

Snickers were heard.

"Friend! I'm still trying to understand the measurements of this planet. You must have patience." Starfire smiled.

"Anyways. We do have some great news." Robin smiled looking into Star's eyes.

"Oh God I'm going to gag." Raven thought.

"We're going to give birth!" Starfire screamed delighted.

The group was silent trying to decipher what Star had just said.

"You're pregnant!" Bee screamed.

"Isn't it glorious!" Star asked.

Silence.

"I'm happy for you Star." Beast Boy said happily.

Others joined in. Except Raven. The couple before her smiled and hugged, overly loving in front of her.

Something swelled in Raven. She thought it was anger that made her stomach churned. But it was something else.

She barely made it to the trashcan in time. She rinsed the putrid taste out of her mouth and made her way back to the group. Their eyes burned her. Alouette stood to her feet.

"What I feared most is true." she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel laid on her bed, face tucked into her pillows.

She didn't think about the things her friend told her. The words that should have been floating above her head were hidden in the many drawers she had in her mind.

She breathed in the smell laced on the pillow. Roy's smell was all over it, locked into each fiber.

The door creaked but Rachel made no move.

"Hey." the bed moved under the weight of the body.

Rachel didn't answer. Why should she?

"I'm sorry if what we told you upset you but you need to know what we think is happening to you." Richard whispered.

"Do you honestly believe that my attempt to end my Father's rule on my life, my body, my existence, was a waste of time? That it didn't even matter?" Rachel asked facing the other wall.

"I'm not saying that. I do believe that you ended his rule on you existence. You're powers are the very proof of that. I'm just saying, that maybe he's not completely gone. Not yet." Richard said.

"How? How am I suppose to make him disappear? I'll never be rid of him. I'll never stop having his rage and his blood running through me." Rachel whispered.

"Rachel, I believe in you. You are strong, stronger than you let on most of the time."

Richard's hand found it's way between Rachel's shoulder blades.

"I'm weak. Weaker than him. Weaker than Blackfire, and Slade. I'm weaker than my emotions. I have no strength left." Rachel whispered. "I can't fight him again. I won't make it."

"You have to think positively." Rachel turned to him.

"Where I lived there was no positive. Only darkness." Richard glanced at her sadly.

"Shouldn't you be out there with your girlfriend?" she asked.

"She's out with the whole gang celebrating." Richard said stagnantly.

"And you're not celebrating?"

he shrugged.

"Someone had to stay back and watch after you. I'd rather not risk it. You being vulnerable."

Rachel didn't know whether to be happy, that he cared enough, or angry, that he thought she couldn't take care of herself. So she decided to be indifferent.

"You shouldn't have stayed behind. I'm sure you would have wanted to celebrate. If you leave now, you could make it before they leave." she said.

"I wanted to stay behind, to make sure you were okay." Richard said softly.

Rachel looked at his sincere blue eyes. Had a guy ever looked at her that way? So sincere, so unhidden, so true?

"How can you look at me like that?" Rachel asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"How can you look at me so sincerely?" she asked.

"Because you're my friend Rae. Because you're always honest with me." Richard said.

The way he said those word made Goosebumps appear all over Rachel's body. She shivered in response.

"Are you cold?" Richard asked.

She sat up and shrugged running her hands all over he arms. Richard grabbed another blanket and threw it around her shoulders.

Was she always honest to him? She honestly didn't know. She wanted to be very honest with him.

But right now her head was foggy. And her hands clammy. And her voice shaky.

His fingers lingered on her arm.

"You always seem to push us away. But every once in a while, you let us in. And everytime that happens I learn something new. You're full of surprises. You just never let them show." he whispered.

"I'd rather be full of surprises than easily read."

"That's true, when it comes to the people we protect this town from. But it isn't true when it comes to us."

The word 'us' made Rachel's body shake a bit. The word made the air a bit thicker, heavy with innuendo.

"I feel like I can't help it. I feel like I always need to hide. It makes me feel better hiding myself from everyone. That way I know I won't hurt anyone." Rachel whispered.

The words sat on the air. Richard placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to protect us all the time Rachel," he whispered as his hand slipped off her shoulder dragging the strap of her cami and bra down, leaving her shoulder exposed.

"Let us protect you sometimes, let us be there for you, let us help you." he added, his voice so soft.

Rachel looked at her shoulder, naked and vulnerable, then looked at Richard. She slipped off the straps on the other shoulder, finger tips barely brushing the skin. Richard's eyes watched patiently.

"Rachel. I want to know you better. I want to know you inside and out. I want to be closer to you." He whispered.

She understood what he was saying. Dick felt a tug on his shirt and soon it was gone. Rachel leaned into him, whispering in his ear.

"Lay down."

His shirtless torso, rippled with muscles relaxed as Rachel squatted over him, resting her palms on either side of his head.

She leaned down and pressed her body into his, the door to the room closing and locking in the distance.

His hands found there way under her skirt, as she kissed the skin right under his clenched jaw. Her cami followed by his pants, her skirt, his boxers, her bra and panties hit the floor, in a pile.

His eyes glanced at her undressed body as they made their way under the sheets. Her hands pushed his chest as his hands grabbed her hips, their bodies mixing and entangling.

His hand were all over her as she clasped his shoulders, both were panting each others name.

The water outside could be heard hitting the rocks as Rachel's feelings exploded. The room was thick with humidity as waves rose outside.

The two feel asleep in each other's arms as the others made their way back in to the tower.


End file.
